


Fit for the Emperor

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroValentine2017, KirinAU, M/M, WYSV2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: Kirin!Kuroko wants to make something for his Emperor but he doesn't quite understand how human food works and enlists the help of the palace's chefs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://spacedragonarmada.tumblr.com/post/158364195435/fit-for-the-emperor-indulge-me  
> ssanctuses on tumblr's white day chocolates for AkakuroValentine2017 event~  
> Small side story to the much larger AU :D

The air was cold with the bitter bite of winter but the bed was warm as Kuroko curled closer to his Emperor. It could have been considered almost childish, the way Akashi fit comfortably between his body and long tail, but it didn’t bother them in the slightest.

Ever since he’d met Akashi they’d slept this way. Limbs tangled and bodies pressed together. The Young Prince had been so traumatised by the death of his parents that the thought of being abandoned and alone plagued his dreams.

They had long since come to terms with the realization they couldn’t be separated. The one time they had it had proved almost disastrous for them both. While they had avoided total disaster, Kuroko had given up his immortality and in his weakened state resulted in his body being physically incapable of renewing enough magic to heal him completely.

His squishy human body was even more susceptible than before, but his horns and powerful tail meant he wasn’t completely helpless. If he was hurt however, he’d have to take normal human time to heal.

It was a small price to pay he believed for the chance to bind his life to his Light and Emperor. The chance to grow old and die together. A kirin’s life had long since become dull as deforestation and hunting had pushed his kind into isolation and closer to extinction. Assimilating with humans and enjoying life seemed the most obvious of solutions, even though not all kirin would agree. Momoi had made it quite clear on multiple occasions the royal black kirin should stay in the forest. But even she couldn’t deny the depth of their connection.

It was a factor that made it difficult to get their relationship anywhere at all. Kuroko had become accustomed to the Emperor’s claims of marriage and flirting from a young age. It wasn’t until the kirin’s mating season swung around and Kuroko’s horns grew to an impressive size that they even broke that boundary.

As it turned out, the kirin half of Akashi inherited from his mother had responded to the kirin’s natural cycle and desire for partnership. The usually small nubbed horns hidden beneath messy red hair had actually grown almost four times their usual size. The Emperor had been so excited about them, wearing them with pride, he had never thought his half-breed genetics would allow them to grow.

Gentle kisses had grown more intense and soon enough they couldn’t get enough of each other on the more intimate level as well.

After the season was over and their horns had shed, there was a sense of understanding that neither wanted this to be a onetime thing. Their suppressed emotions lay bare.

Akashi stirred and two sleepy red eyes blinked against the brightening room.

“Good morning, my Lord.”

The redhead grumbled slightly and hugged his kirin closer.

“What do I have to do to get you to use my name?”

“You know what, my Lord.” Kuroko chuckled, brushing back his hair and massaging the base of the other’s tiny horns. Akashi let out a reluctant sigh.

“Asides from intimacy, Kuroko.”

“My Lord is my Lord. I will call him as such.”

“I am also your soulmate.” The word was of kirin tongue and didn’t quiet translated to human tongue, but it was one word the Emperor has made absolutely certain to memorise the particular way it was spoken. It was a word few kirin actually used. To bind yourself so completely to someone was often frowned upon in kirin society.

Partners would last for the duration of a fawn’s upbringing before seeking another partner the coming season. Attachment often resulted in pain. A kirin too attached was more likely to die of heartbreak and that was more or less the binding Kuroko had sealed himself into.

With humans it was a little different. The energy loop between their light and magic meant their bodies simply ‘ran out’ of energy at the same time. It was kinder than the kirin’s alternative. A fate that had become Kuroko’s own parents many decades prior.

“At least call me by name when we are alone.” Akashi reasoned, toying with the long whisker-like appendage trailing from Kuroko’s pointed ear. There were very few nerves in the strange appendage and they couldn’t exactly move on their own, but he knew the other could feel it. Especially when he played with gold tasselled orb piercing at the tips.

“I could call my Lord by name if he wants.” The redhead’s smirk widened as he pulled him into a sweet kiss.

-

Akashi got up not long after to tend to his duties as Emperor. He was meeting with Aomine and Kagami today to discuss the kingdom’s military.

Kuroko got up not long after. Changing into his robes and taming his unruly bed hair, he made his way into the frosty air with the intention on visiting the Palace’s chiefs.

Not much had changed since he revealed his true identity. His routine had stayed more or less the same but now those who noticed him didn't look down on him like some bed warmer to the Emperor.

Everyone bar the generation of miracles and a select few could see his horns and tail but now they knew that even though they couldn't see them they were very much there. The supposed curse that surrounded the individual had simply been the kirin tripping people with his tail if they berated the way Akashi addressed him and vice versa.

He was still one of the precious few that could speak so casually to the Emperor and he loved it, even more so now.

He’d been visiting the Palace’s chiefs for the past few weeks trying to understand how human food worked. As a kirin, he fed on vegetation and the occasional fish. Meat wasn’t a primary part of his diet nor was most cooked foods. It didn’t make sense to him and almost tasted like rubber.

It had made it hard to determine whether the food he had been taught to make would taste any good.

The dish wasn’t particularly hard, tofu and mushroom miso soup. But for his Akashi, he wanted it to be perfect.

The other chiefs wanted it to be perfect too. Not for their own sake, but for Kuroko’s sake. The kirin was so badly to make something worthy of his Emperor and at the same time so worried his Akashi wouldn’t like it or he’d somehow manage to accidentally poison him.

The chiefs reassured him so long as he used whatever was in the kitchen there was no chance of that happening but Kuroko worried either way.

In the end they found the kirin’s fawning rather endearing and even went with him to set up the dinner that night.

Watching from the crack in the door, they waited in anticipation as the Emperor and his kirin began their feast. While they couldn’t see the kirin’s tail, the weeks together they’d developed and almost sixth sense for where the appendage was and could tell it was betraying his calm expression.

There was no doubt Akashi was aware of the other’s nervousness, especially when he pulled the bowl close and began to eat.

No words were exchange and the kirin had long since abandoned his bowl of vibrant flowers.

“Is it, to my Lord’s liking?” Kuroko asked hesitantly and the spying chiefs held their breath.

Akashi smiled but didn’t put down his bowl.

“So this is what Tetsuya has been doing in his free time.” The mismatching eyes of the Emperor glanced back at the three chiefs who froze in spot, unsure where to flee or stay.

“Yes, my Lord.” Kuroko admitted and eyed the half empty bowl in his Akashi’s hands.

The redhead turned back to his bowl and pick up a bountiful lot of tofu, mushroom, onion, egg, and miso in his chopsticks before holding it towards his partner.

“A meal as fine as this should be shared.” He reasoned and Kuroko relaxed a little before leaning forward to take the dish into his mouth.

He hadn’t taken the time to really savour the taste of his creation. He’d been so fixated on ensuring the taste was perfect the actual enjoyment of eating wasn’t there but now, he was trying to savour the tastes.

Slowly but surely he’d grown accustomed to the human food although nothing quite compared to fresh flowers and vanilla. This was pretty close though and it seemed Akashi was enjoying it too.

“It’s tasty.” He commented as the redhead smiled and dug back into his dish. Finishing it swiftly and patting his lips dry before leaning over to capture his kirin’s in a gentle kiss.

“Dinner was most satisfying but,” He began and Kuroko titled his head in a cute manner.

“But?”

“I think there’s still room for desert,” He captured the kirin’s lips once more, a deeper, more passionate kiss that drew out a cute moan from the blue hair male and promptly shooed off their viewers who felt as if they were now interrupting. Their job was long since done.

“And I know what I would like.”

“Seijuro is as shameless as ever,” Kuroko smiled and entwined their fingers before returning a kiss of his own and whispered sweetly, “But your dessert prefers to be eaten in the bedroom.”

END


End file.
